


Gingerbread

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: Out with an injury, you bake up a storm
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Kudos: 67





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Find me (and the picture of a certain gingerbread nightmare) on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

Baking cookies wasn’t your favorite thing in the world, until it came time for the holidays. The Avengers compound was overflowing with cookies. You had been sidelined with an injury which meant you had time to bake. The last batch were gingerbread and sugar cookies that needed icing. For once, with the holidays looming, the team was home. 

You set about covering a table with newspapers, setting out the plain cookies. You had bought some icing at the store, but you were also making sugar icing yourself for the sugar cookies. When you had everything set, you had FRIDAY call the team in.

“What’s all this?” Sam asked. You smiled.

“We’re decorating cookies. All of us. There’s plenty of icing and plenty of cookies,” you said. The reactions were varied. Peter was excited. Natasha was indifferent. Tony was smiling watching as Morgan made a beeline for the table. He and Pepper were spending the holidays at the compound, with the team, with their family. Steve took a seat beside you, Bucky on the other side. 

It was all going well until Bucky looked at the gingerbread cookie you were decorating. You had opened the red icing, except it hadn’t mixed properly.

“Jesus doll, what’d he do to get on your bad side?” Bucky teased. You frowned.

“Huh...I guess it really does look like it’s been disemboweled,” you said, looking at it. Steve glanced down and laughed, clutching his chest. Soon everyone was coming over to look at it, Tony jokingly shielding Morgan’s eyes. 

“Guess Frosty isn’t going to be joining us for the holidays this year,” Tony said. You just hung your head, a laugh escaping your lips. Peter attempted to make a Spiderman cookie. Natasha’s cookies were neat and beautiful. Morgan made a mishmash of colors on hers. Bruce had made snowmen. And then you looked at Steve and Bucky’s. Your injury from the last mission you’d been on had healed two weeks ago. The injury keeping you sidelined wasn’t an injury at all. Your boys had made themselves and you. Bucky was adding careful lettering to the cookies Steve had iced. Sweaters saying ‘dad’ ‘papa’ and ‘mom’. 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Rhodey said from where he was sitting. He had a perfect view of the cookies. 

“Is she? Are you?” Natasha asked. You nodded.

“Yeah. We’re having a baby,” you said. Suddenly the cookies were forgotten, as the team gathered around, congratulating the three of you. 


End file.
